


Wait For Me To Come Home

by kdubz_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdubz_22/pseuds/kdubz_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin, Ashlyn and Hope head off to war. But what happens when Alex's, Ali's and Kelley's loved one returns home earlier than expected? Something traumatic will happen that will change all six lives forever. No one will be the same. But the real question is... Can their relationships survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Won't Ever Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> First official Fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm going to try to update with consistency but my summer is so crazy. Comment below and let me know what you think!

“No...Tobin you didn’t...NO…How could you?!” Alex cried as she slumped to the floor.  
“Babe I did this for us…I thought you’d be proud of me! I thought you’d understand!” Tobin yelled and stood over her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she was losing her temper.  
“No…You can’t leave me…Did you even think about what this would do to me…Oh my God…” Alex screamed and tried to control her breathing. She couldn’t seem to find the oxygen she needed to breathe and she couldn’t control her sobbing.  
“Why don’t you understand?! This is what I was meant to do. Soccer wasn’t the only thing I wanted. I’ve wanted to serve since I was a little kid. Please understand. Please…I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. I thought you’d be happy for me. I thought you’d be proud!” she started to cry and bent down to wrap Alex in her arms.  
“No...Don’t…Don’t touch me. I can’t believe you would do this to me,” Alex was barely audible because of her sobs. She tried pushing Tobin away but Tobin was too strong.  
“Baby please... Please don’t hate me. I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to do something worth being honored for. Baby I love you. I’ll never leave you. I’m not going anywhere,” she cried as she rocked Alex. All Alex could do was sob in her arms.  
“I’m so scared. I can’t lose you. I won’t be able to live. Tobin please tell me this isn’t happening,” she cried into her shirt.  
In that moment Tobin was completely and utterly heartbroken. She never meant to hurt Alex. All she wanted was for her girlfriend to not feel this pain. But it was too late. The damage was already done…  


\----------------------  


“I’m so proud of you.” Ali beamed and straightened Ashlyn’s uniform.  
“I’m glad. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you and your support. You mean so much to me. You and our little monster,” Ashlyn smiled and placed her hands on Ali’s stomach. Ali let a tear fall down her cheek and gave Ashlyn a meaningful kiss on the lips.  
“Just do one thing for me,” Ali said as she pulled away before pulling Ashlyn into a hug.  
“Anything for my Princess,” Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her.  
“Come home safe. Please don’t get hurt. I can’t lose you. I wouldn’t be able to take it. Please promise me you’ll come home. Come home and meet your son or daughter. Come home and expand our family. Please…” Ali said seriously.  
“I promise,” Ashlyn said and kissed her forehead.  
“I love you. Now go protect me and the rest of this country,” she said, tapping Ashlyn’s butt and letting her go.  
“I love you too. I’ll see you soon. I’ll be home just in time to meet our newborn,” Ashlyn said as she put her backpack on and gave Ali one last kiss. She then squatted down and kissed Ali’s stomach.  
“Mommy will be home real soon. Take care of your Mama for me. I’ll be back before you know it little one.”Ashlyn smiled and gave Ali’s stomach one last kiss before heading out the door. She headed down the driveway to the waiting cab. When she opened the door she looked back at her wife and smiled.  
She was leaving all of this for a good cause. For a dangerous cause. She knew she would be back though. She’d come back and live the rest of her life in pure bliss with the love of her life. But first she had to do this. She had to live a dream she had since she was a little kid…  


\----------------------

“Hope…Damn...Hope…” Kelley cried as she came close to the edge. Her body shook uncontrollably under a certain brown haired beauty.  
Hope traced another letter against Kelley’s center and the freckled woman let out one last “fuck” before she climaxed. Her body jolted and she held her breath as she felt one of the best orgasms ever. Hope dragged her hands down Kelley’s stomach and gave her core one last kiss before traveling back up to meet Kelley’s gaze.  
“Jesus Hope. I think you might kill me with how good you are at fucking me,” Kelley laughed.  
Hope just smirked and laid her own naked body on top of Kelley’s. She started to draw patterns with her fingers against Kelley’s arm.  
“I’m going to miss you,” she finally spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.  
Kelley had been running her hands up and down Hope’s back softly but she stopped when those words escaped Hope’s mouth.  
“I’m going to miss you more. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself while you’re gone. I think I’m going to go crazy,” Kelley mumbled.  
“You already are crazy babe,” Hope laughed and looked at Kelley with all the love in the world,” But I love that about you,” Hope gave Kelley a kiss before resting her head on Kelley’s chest again.  
“I’m serious. Don’t die. Don’t do anything that will get you killed. Be careful. Be safe. If you go… then...then...”Kelley stuttered.  
“I’m not going anywhere baby. I’m staying. I’m staying for a long time. You see that rock on your finger?” Hope nodded towards the engagement ring.  
Kelley nodded and admired it.  
“It’s not just for show. I’m going to be gone for awhile but as soon as I get back I’m adding another ring to go with it. I’m going to marry you. We’re going to have kids. We’re going to grow old and make fun of each other for not walking fast enough or losing our glasses. We’re going to watch our children grow up and have kids. Then we’ll watch them have kids themselves. We’re going to have our happy ending. You are my world. Don’t ever forget that,” Hope said as she sat up and brought Kelley into her lap.  
“I love you Hope Solo,” Kelley said with a tear in her eye.  
“I love you too Kelley O’Hara. I always will,” Hope said before kissing Kelley with so much passion that it brought both of them back to life.  
“You know…I think that more sex is in order if we’re getting none for quite awhile,” Kelley whispered in Hope’s ear seductively and just like that Kelley was on her back again.  
They went at it all day not caring if anyone heard or anyone was wondering where they were. It was just them in their little own world because in less than 24 hours they’d be away from each other way longer than either of them liked. Longer than either of them wanted to think about…


	2. Don't You Dare Let Go

“I know but I hate that they are so far away from us. It’s just not fair. I miss her. I miss her so much,” Alex mumbled as she took a seat next to Kelley.  
“I understand how you feel... but I have faith in them. You know they have each other’s backs out there. They’ll be okay. Plus they’ll be home in a couple of months. They’re halfway done with their first deployment.” Kelley tried to cheer Alex up.  
“She better be home when this baby pops out. I feel like I’m going to burst.” Ali jokes and that gets a laugh from the two.  
“Three months to go. Then I’ll be getting married, you’ll be popping out a child and Alex will get that ring she’s been waiting forever for,” Kelley said cheerfully.  
“You know, you’re a pain in the ass,” Alex laughed.  
“I know but you loveeeee me,” Kelley teased while making kissy faces as Alex pushed her away.  
“Well I think I’m going to head home. Kyle probably wants to watch some reality TV show and will want me to join him. Plus he doesn’t want me out too late,” Ali said as she got up and stretched a little.  
“I love your brother. He is so good to you. I mean he dropped everything just to come take care of you while Ash was away. True sibling love,” Kelley said.  
“I know right!? He’s the best brother ever Ali,” Alex smiled.  
“He’s definitely the best brother ever.” Ali happily agreed as she grabbed her stuff. She then said her last goodbyes and left the two alone in Kelley and Hope’s condo.  
“So you wanna watch some soccer? It’ll keep your mind off of Tobin,” Kelley suggested.  
“Great idea,” she agreed and plopped down on the couch.  
Kelley followed pursuit and soon they forgot about the troubles going on in their lives. They just relaxed and enjoyed quality time together.  
Halfway across the world it was a different story though…

\----------------------

Hope, Ashlyn and Tobin were all sound asleep in their bunks when the first explosion went off. It shook the whole bunker and Tobin fell off the top bunk. Hope and Ashlyn jumped out of their bottom bunks and helped her up.  
“Everybody up and in your gear. NOW!” The Lieutenant yelled at them.  
All three women put on their boots and jackets and grabbed their gear. The Lieutenant of the platoon was shouting out orders left and right and everyone was running around trying to obey him.  
“We are under heavy attack coming from the south. We need to clear the area of civilians and move them to safer grounds while the other platoons strike back. ARE WE CLEAR!?”  
“Sir yes sir!” everyone yelled in harmony.  
“Alright, let’s move! GO GO GO!”  
The three followed orders and ran out of the bunker as shots were fired left and right. Ashlyn was the first to see a civilian. It was a little girl crying up ahead, and Ash sprinted to her. When she reached the girl she bent down and looked into her frightened eyes.  
“I’m Ashlyn and I want to help you. Will you let me get you out of here safely?” she asked as she held out her arms for the girl to run into. The little girl ran straight towards her and clung onto her for dear life. Ashlyn made a beeline for the clearing up ahead where a lot of civilians were running towards. When she reached the crowd she gave the little girl to another civilian to take care of. She then sprinted back to help more people as soon as the girl was safely with the crowd.  
Tobin found a middle aged woman as she was clearing out a house and hurriedly got her out of harm’s way before the building went up in flames. Tobin then saw a little infant lying in the street and quickly ran towards it. She scooped it up and told the woman to run to the clearing up ahead and not stop until she got to the crowd and saw more troops like her. Tobin handed the woman the baby and she took off while Tobin started to walk deeper into the burning village.  
Hope on the other hand seemed to be caught in crossfire. She was hiding behind a building and occasionally ringing off shots when Tobin spotted her. Tobin started running to help her when she saw something falling from the sky near where Hope was hiding. It was a grenade.  
“HOPE! GET OUT OF THERE!” Tobin screamed as Hope caught on and started to sprint towards Tobin. She was almost clear of the grenade but not clear enough. When it exploded it sent her flying through the air. She slammed back onto the ground right in front of Tobin and her body went limp.  
“NOOOO,” Tobin cried and ran to her friends limp body. She grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. She was trembling and had Hope’s blood all over her. Tobin started to cry as Hope was going in and out of consciousness.  
“Stay with me! Stay with me Solo. Don’t you dare quite on us. Think about Kelley. You have to go home. She’s waiting for you. She’s waiting to marry you. Don’t you dare give up!” Tobin said as Hope’s breathing became labored.  
Tobin couldn’t see the damage done to Hope because there was so much blood. She could only feel Hope’s body getting heavier and Hope started to cough up blood.  
“Tobin!” Ashlyn yelled from across the alley. She sprinted towards them when she realized who Tobin was cradling.  
“No!..No…no...no…noo,” Ashlyn started to panic.  
Tobin looked down and pulled Hope closer before looking back up and letting more tears fall. Tobin looked into Ashlyn’s eyes and before anything else could happen a loud shot rang off the alley walls. Tobin jolted forward and Ashlyn stopped in her tracks.  
Tobin looked stunned and let go of Hope’s body. She looked down to her stomach and saw blood all over her uniform…her blood mixed with Hope’s. Tobin looked back up into Ashlyn’s eyes again before falling forward on top of Hope as she held her stomach.  
Ashlyn raised her gun and shot the enemy behind Tobin. She was so enraged that she shot him until she had no ammo left. She dropped the gun and dropped to her knees sobbing.  
“FUCK!” she screamed out as she grabbed both women and held both their heads in her lap.  
“You idiots better stay alive. You hear me!? I am not going home without my best friends! You stay alive! You got it!?” Ashlyn screamed as shook uncontrollably from crying.  
“Alex…Alex…” Tobin sputtered with blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.  
“Listen to me! BOTH of you are going to be ok. I’m going to make sure of it. Hope, you’re going to go home and marry Kelley. And Tobin, you’re going to finally put a damn ring on it because God knows Alex has been waiting long enough for it. You got it?!”  
Hope just gripped onto Ashlyn’s hand and Tobin tried to laugh but coughed up more blood. Ashlyn had to keep them safe but she couldn’t carry both of them. All she could do was wait with them until help came.  
“Just a little longer and they’ll be here. They’ll know we’re missing and come back for us. Don’t worry guys,” she said trying to keep them calm.  
In that instant a piece of the alley’s wall collapsed and Ashlyn shielded the both of them with her body. It didn’t hit them though and they got lucky. But just as Ashlyn started to lift herself up she felt something fall on top of her. It blindsided her and in an instant she was screaming out in pain.  
She let go of Hope and Kelley and fell backward as her back erupted into flames. She was in agonizing pain. So much pain that it blinded her. She helplessly rolled on the ground trying to let the flames out but it was no use. The fire traveled to her face and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t take it anymore and finally stopped moving. She just stared up at the night sky and sobbed. She screamed and cried for help but eventually became too weak to speak. She had lost all control of her own body and emotions.  
The three of them just laid in the alley. They didn’t speak. They didn’t move. All they did was cry and pray to God for a miracle.  
“Alex…”  
“Ali….”  
“Kelley…”  
And with that, one by one, they each lost consciousness and let go…  


They thought they weren't going to wake up again…


	3. The Call That Changed Everything

“And there we have it folks. Portland beats Houston by a score of 2-1. Alex Morgan nearly gets a hat trick as the Thorns take over the top spot in the standings with two games left in the regular season. Alex, how does it feel to finally be at the top of the standings?” the reporter asked her after the game.  
“It feels great. We have worked our butts off to get to where we are now. We train hard and play hard. Our defense is great with the new addition of Kelley O’Hara and our midfield and forwards are syncing together. We’ve finally become one. We had trouble in the past with chemistry but I feel like we’ve become like a family and that helps a ton.”  
He asks her a couple more questions before wrapping up the interview.  
“That’s great! Well I look forward to watching you in the playoffs and best of luck to you and the Thorns,” he says and Alex thanks him. He then walks to another player and Alex walks towards the locker room. Kelley comes up behind her and jumps on her back.  
“Hey Baby Horse! Giddy up because we have to meet Ali outside for dinner. And you know pregnant Ali is anything but patient,” Kelley laughs as Alex enters the locker room.  
They take showers and get dressed before heading out to the parking lot. When they get to Alex’s car they see Ali is already in the passenger seat looking through her phone.  
“Jeez! You guys take forever!” Ali whined as the two got in the car.  
“Says the one who has sex with Ash in the shower after games when everyone is gone. Yeah Kriegs, I know things,” Kelley snickered.  
“Can we leave her on the street to go find her squirrel family?” Ali looks to Alex.  
“I don’t think they’ll take her,” Alex jokes back.  
“You guys are so mean!” Kelley pretends to pout.  
“We know,” they laughed in unison.  
The three head out to dinner and enjoy a nice Italian meal. They catch up with each other and it was a pleasantly peaceful night for the three. They even took a short walk into town and looked at some shops until Ali got too tired to walk.  
“Hey. Why don’t you two spend the night at my house? Kyle went back to LA for a couple days and I need some company,” Ali suggested as they got to the car.  
“Sounds good to me,” Kelley agrees.  
“I have no objections,” Alex smiles.  
They head back to Ali’s singing to the radio the whole time. When they arrived they all changed into comfortable clothing and sat on the couch. Kelley turned the TV and then Netflix on. They chose to watch The Best of Me and halfway through the movie Ali got a phone call.  
“Who’s calling this late at night?” Alex asked.  
“Good question,” Kelley said as she stuffed her face with more popcorn.  
“Hello,” Ali answered once she got the house phone.  
“Hello. Is this Mrs. Harris?” the man asked.  
“Yes. Who is this?” she asked confused.  
“My name is Captain Leon Kennedy of the US Marines. I am calling in regards to Private Ashlyn Harris. Earlier today there was an attack on her platoon and…” Ali slid to the floor and tears started to stream down her face.  
“No…” Ali whispered.  
“I’m sorry to inform you that your wife is currently in life threatening condition. She is being transported back to the states along with a handful of other soldiers in her platoon and will arrive tomorrow at Mass General Hospital in Boston. We have arranged for you to be flown out along with the other’s family members. I’m sorry Mrs. Harris but your wife might not live through the next 24 hours,” Ali dropped the phone and lost it. She completely broke down on her kitchen floor.  
Alex and Kelley heard her sobs from the living room and ran in to check on her.  
“What’s wrong? What happened,” Alex said as Kelley pulled Ali into her embrace.  
“Ash… Ashlyn…She’s in life threatening condition. Something about an attack...She can’t die on me...”Ali sobbed.  
Alex’s heart broke. Tobin was in the same platoon. So was Hope. What if they were hurt too? Alex immediately checked her phone that was on the counter. She only had a cell phone so they’d have to contact her that way if anything happened. Her heart dropped to the floor when she saw the notifications.

1 Missed call  
1 Voicemail

Her hands were trembling as she put the phone to her ear. She started to panic and tried to calm her breathing down but there was no use.  
“Hello, this Captain Leon Kennedy of the US Marines. When you get this message, please call me back. I have information regarding Private Tobin Heath that I cannot disclose over voicemail. Call back whenever you can. Thank you” the message said.  
“I told her not to go…I told her not to join! Told her that she was going to get killed. And she still goes ahead anyway and leaves me and now she’s probably dead in the street somewhere. She’s probably even being held captive and tortured God knows where and I’ll never see her again. GOD DAMMIT TOBIN,” Alex doesn’t know how to react. She’s so angry and completely heartbroken at the same time.  
She slumps down next to Ali and bursts into tears. The two of them hug each other and cry in each other’s arms as Kelley stands over them not knowing what to do. No one had called her and she had no missed calls so Hope was okay…right?  
Not a minute later her phone rang and she froze. The two crying women looked up at her with so much pain and agony in their eyes that her own heart almost shattered. After a couple of rings she finally forced herself to walk over to her phone. She took a deep breath and answered the call as her hands trembled.  
“Hello?” she said shakily.  
It was Captain Kennedy. He gave basically the same message as he did to Ali to Kelley and she just paced back and forth with a straight face. When the call ended she stopped pacing and stood there for a second before flinging her phone at the wall while letting out a heart wrenching scream. She then sunk to the floor on her knees and let her pain form into tears. They spilled all over the kitchen floor.  
The three women sat in Ali’s kitchen too afraid to move. They all cried and tried to comfort each other but there was nothing that could ease the pain. There was nothing to calm them down. All they could do was cry.

Cry and cry and cry…


	4. Help

Hey guys! I am currently having writer's block... Can i have suggestions on where to go from here? Also I am currently looking for a co-author for this story. It is such a huge storyline and I can't keep up with it in the sense of writing and not losing interest. Love you beautifuls :*


	5. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys... If you read my "I Don't Know What To Do" post you'll understand why my updates are taking so long and stuff...

“What do we have?” the head doctor yelled as the three women were rescued from the alley and rushed into the waiting helicopter. A group of soldiers had found them in the alley soon after they went unconscious. It was pouring out and the three women were drenched with blood and mud all over their bodies.  
“29 year old Private Ashlyn Harris. Multiple third degree burns on her back, left arm and face,” one of the medics yelled and placed an oxygen mask over her face. He then started to wrap her burns in gauze to keep her from getting an infection.  
“Next?” the doctor asked as Tobin was rushed on.  
“27 year old Private Tobin Heath. Gunshot wound to the abdomen,” the next medic yelled and also placed an oxygen mask over her face before applying pressure to her wound. It wouldn’t stop bleeding.  
“And the last one?” the doctor asked as he surveyed his surroundings.  
“34 year old Private Hope Solo. Shrapnel wounds, multiple broken bones and bruising are evident. Her spine might also be badly damaged but we won’t know until we get her to the base,” the last medic yelled and placed a mask over her face like the other two. He then started to work on the shrapnel stuck in her body.  
“Alright! Let’s get them out of here!” the doctor yelled and the helicopter flew off to the base.  
Once they landed the girls were ushered to the hospital ward where immediately the doctors went to work. Tobin and Hope were sent straight into surgery. They had to get the bullet out of Tobin and the shrapnel out of Hope without causing anymore damage. Ashlyn was sent to the burn unit where they started to check how bad the burns actually were and start treatment.  
When both surgeries were over and all three of them were stable, they were sent out to a waiting plane to be taken back to the States. All three of them were still in critical condition and none of them had woken up yet. They were all under heavy anesthesia and wouldn’t wake up anytime soon.  
The worst was yet to come…

\----------------------

“Where are they?!” All three women yelled at the Lieutenant waiting for them at the hospital.  
They had landed less than an hour before and they were a mess. None of them had slept in the past twenty-four hours and they were still in the same clothes from the day before. They had dropped everything and gotten on the plane to Boston without hesitation.  
“My name is Lt. Jackson. I am here to help you all in any way possible and they are all in the ICU right now,” he said shaking all of their hands.  
“I just want to see her! Take me to Tobin!” Alex said letting tears fall.  
“Umm Miss, I can’t let you in until the doctor talks to all of you individually. Strict orders from him. I’m sorry,” he said with sympathy.  
“Then get the doctor here right now!” Ali raised her voice.  
The doctor had rounded the corner in that moment and judging by the three distressed women he could tell who they were there for. He walked over to the group and all four turned to him.  
“I’m Doctor Avery. You must be here for Tobin, Ashlyn and Hope,” the doctor said as he shook their hands.  
“Yes, now I want to see my fiancé!” Kelley finally spoke angrily.  
“Well I need to talk to you individually before I escort you to their rooms. All three of you can see them once I am done talking to each of you. I can take Tobin Heath’s visitor first since she is out of surgery first.  
Alex stepped forward and the doctor walked her to an empty conference room. Alex sat in the chair and looked up expectantly.  
“Tobin was shot in the abdomen. She had to have surgery to get the bullet out and they successfully did but she lost a lot of blood. She will be okay but she is going to have a long recovery. Tobin was lucky though. The bullet didn’t hit any major arteries. She seemed to be in the perfect position when she was shot to avoid a worse outcome. She is currently asleep but will wake up soon.”  
Alex let a sigh of relief out. Her Tobin was going to be okay. She thanked God and stood up to shake Dr. Avery’s hand.  
“Thank you. Can I go see her now?” Alex asked and he nodded.  
“Room 22 on the left,” he said and walked her out pointing down the hall.  
She gave Ali and Kelley a small smile before walking down the hall towards the room. Ali and Kelley couldn’t read her expression and didn’t know what to make of her body language. They didn’t know if Tobin was okay or if she was in life threatening condition.  
“Alexandra Harris?” Dr. Avery called.  
“Yes?” Ali said as she stood and walked towards him. He gave a small smile and motioned for her to join him in the room.  
“So how is she?” Ali said as she paced back and forth.  
“Miss… You should sit down for this,” Dr. Avery spoke softly.  
Ali’s heart skipped a beat and she held her breath as she heard him ask her to sit down. That never led to anything good. Sitting down was like saying that the patient was already dead. Ali sat down bracing for the worse and bounced her legs up and down.  
“Ashlyn…she’s in bad shape. She was burned badly and has third degree burns on a huge portion of her body. Her back, left arm and left side of her face have been severely affected. We will have to graft a lot of her skin and she will have to undergo a series of surgeries. She will have scarring and her skin might not react well to the skin grafts. We will try everything to minimize scarring and get her features back to their original form. But the good news is that she will be okay. There were no infections when we examined her and I believe she has a good chance at a great recovery,”  
Ali let the tears fall to the floor. Her whole body shook with fear and relief. She was glad Ashlyn was going to survive but she was frightened at what Ash’s burned body looked like. She didn’t care that she’d have scars for the rest of her life but she didn’t know how Ashlyn would react. She might totally hate herself and close Ali out. Ali didn’t want the blonde to hate herself and turn into someone she couldn’t recognize anymore. She just hoped Ashlyn didn’t let this ruin their marriage or anything else good in her life.  
“Thank you. I really appreciate it,” Ali let out.  
“She’s in Room 17 if you want to see her but I just want to warn you of her condition. You might be frightened by what you find behind the curtains. I just want to prepare you now,” he said softly.  
Ali let out another thank you before rushing off towards Ash’s room. She needed to see her wife. She didn’t care what she looked like. She just needed her Ashy.  
Kelley watched Ali run off and it scared her. There must be something wrong with Ashlyn. She saw the tear stained face and the determined look in Ali’s eyes and knew that Ali was frightened. She knew that Ali was going into protective mode and that Ashlyn must be really injured.  
“Kelley O’Hara?” Dr. Avery’s voice interrupted her thoughts.  
Kelley rushed into the room and leaned on the table. She crossed her arms and looked at the doctor while her patience wore thin. She needed answers. She needed them now.  
“Please have a seat,” he motioned to the chair.  
“No. Now tell me what’s wrong with my fiancé. I want to know NOW,” Kelley snapped.  
“Alright… Well Hope sustained many broken bones. She also had pieces of shrapnel lodged in her body but we were able to take it out. Most importantly though… we took scans of her spine and… well she may never walk again. We won’t know until she wakes up but the results indicate she may be paralyzed. We put casts on her broken bones and wrapped the wounds but the rest will have to heal on its own. All we can do now is wait until she wakes up.”  
Kelley stood there and took in the information. She was getting angrier by the second and after a minute she finally exploded.  
“What room? TELL ME WHAT ROOM SHE’S IN. I want to see her now!” She yelled and started towards the door.  
“Room 19… I’m sorry Ms. O’Hara,” he said sympathetically.  
“Don’t you sorry me! I don’t want to hear it. You better come back to me with better news than what you just gave me when I see you again. If you can’t fix this than I will take her somewhere else where they can!“ Kelley said angrily.  
She walked out of the room and down the hall. She tried to contain her pain and anger but it was no use. Kelley slid down the wall outside of Hope’s room and cried. She had to let it out before she went in. She had to be strong for Hope.

They all had to be strong…


	6. We're In This Together

Alex slowly walked into Tobin’s hospital room and took a deep breath. She looked towards the bed and her heart shattered at the sight of Tobin. Tobin was asleep and had a tube down her throat. She was also hooked up to a ton of machines and had cuts all over her face and arms.  
“Tobin,” Alex whispered.  
She walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Alex wanted to just crawl into the bed and cuddle up to her but she knew it wasn’t possible.  
“I know you can hear me Heath,” Alex said and grabbed onto Tobin’s hand. It felt cold and Alex shivered but didn’t let go.  
“You‘re stupid you know that? You just had to join the military and look at you now. I almost lost you. Tobin don’t ever scare me like this ever again you hear me?! I thought you were…I thought you were…” Alex couldn’t finish her sentence.  
She let her tears fall and didn’t even bother wiping them off her face. She just looked at Tobin and held onto her hand tighter. The only noises that were heard in the room were the machines Tobin was hooked up to.  
“When we get home you are going to get a safer job. You can even probably join the Thorns again. Anything except going back there. You are not leaving me ever again. You hear me?!” Alex stated as she forced herself to stop crying.  
Alex looked at the floor for a minute lost in thought. She didn’t see Tobin’s eyes flutter open before closing again. She did, however, feel Tobin squeeze her hand and Alex’s head snapped up.  
“Baby? Squeeze my hand if you were listening this whole time,” Alex said quickly.  
Tobin squeezed her hand a couple moments later.  
“Are you hurting babe. Squeeze my hand if it hurts,” Alex pushed some stray hair out of Tobin’s face.  
Tobin immediately squeezed her hand.  
“You’re going to be okay. Let me go get a doctor for you… I love you Tobin,” Alex said and kissed her forehead.  
Tobin squeezed her hand three more times as if to say “I love you too.”  
Alex got up and quickly went to search for a doctor. She wanted to get Tobin help and recovered as fast as possible. She hated seeing Tobin this hurt and weak. Really, Alex just wanted Tobin’s pain to go away and wanted her back home safe…

\----------------

Ali was frightened. She didn’t know how bad the burns were going to be and she knew that Ashlyn was going to completely lose it when she realized how much damage it did to her body. All Ali could really do was brace herself.  
As she slowly pulled back the curtain in Ashlyn’s room she held her breath. Slowly Ashlyn came into view and Ali’s hand went straight to her mouth. Ashlyn’s burns were covered with white bandages but some of them had blood stains. Even though her arm and face were covered you could still see the edges of the burns. Ali knew immediately that this was not going to end well when Ashlyn woke up.  
Ali quickly rushed over to Ashlyn’s side and placed her hand over the good side of Ashlyn’s face. She caressed her cheek and let out a sob. Ashlyn had an oxygen mask on and was asleep but when Ali’s hand touched her cheek her eyes slowly opened.  
“Ashlyn…baby don’t move. It’ll just hurt more. Look at me. Just focus on my eyes as I talk to you. I need to tell you something and you can’t panic. You can’t freak out or get scared. You have to be strong. Be strong for me okay?” Ali said softly and Ashlyn slowly brought her good hand up to Ali’s as if to say “Go on.”  
“Ash…you were burned badly. Your back, your arm and your face were burned to the point that they have to do surgery. They’re going to replace the burned skin with new skin. You’re going to be okay but it’s going to take awhile to heal and it’s going to be a lot for you to handle. But I know you. I know you can do this,” Ali said and slowly Ashlyn took in the information.  
When she finally understood what Ali had said she started to panic. She didn’t want new skin. She wanted her own. She wanted her own face. Her arm… her tattoos were completely ruined. Her body was going to be scarred forever. What if Ali thought she was ugly and left her? What if their kid was afraid of her? NO...this couldn’t be happening!  
“Ashlyn baby, calm down. You’re going to be okay. Listen to me. I’m not leaving your side. We’ll do this together. I got you,” Ali tried to calm her but it was no use.  
Ashlyn took off her mask and started to ramble.  
“You're going to leave me. Don’t leave me. I can’t lose you. This can’t be happening…” she panicked and started to sit up.  
“I’m not going to leave you. I’m here. I promise,” Ali promised as she tried to get Ashlyn to lay back down.  
“The baby won’t like me! They’ll be scared. I’m going to be scary and scarred all over my body. Oh my God…”  
“Ashlyn Harris stop,” Ali said forcefully before kissing Ashlyn hard on the lips. They both melted into it and Ashlyn soon calmed down. Ali didn’t pull away until Ashlyn was lying back down.  
“For better or for worse remember?” Ali whispered as she slowly pulled away.  
Ashlyn nodded and put the mask back on because she was having trouble breathing and Ali caressed her cheek again.  
“I’m going to get a doctor okay?” Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded again.  
Ali got up and walked towards the door. She turned around before she left the room and smiled at Ashlyn.  
“You’ll always be my stud no matter what babe.”  
Ashlyn smiled and Ali winked at her before rushing off to get a doctor.

\---------------------

Kelley entered Hope’s room and pulled back the curtain hesitantly. Hope had a tube down her throat and machines attached to her like Tobin. Her neck had a brace on it and she had multiple casts on her body.  
Kelley angrily stood their wondering how this could happen. Hope didn’t deserve this at all. She hated everything in the world right now and just wanted to break everything in sight. Instead though she walked over to Hope and placed their foreheads together while taking Hope’s face in her hands. She closed her eyes and just stood there for a couple of minutes while holding Hope’s head.  
“Hope Solo… You are going to wake up and when you do you are going to walk. You’re bones will heal and your wounds are going to become tiny scars. You got it?!” Kelley said through her teeth.  
Hope didn’t budge.  
“You’re going to walk down the aisle. You’re going to marry me and carry me off to the limo. You’re going to take our children to soccer games and teach them how to play. You’re going to walk again you hear?! Hope Solo doesn’t quite. Hope Solo never gives up,” Kelley continued.  
Hope’s eyes snapped open and Kelley stared into them with so much love and determination to get Hope recovered. Hope on the other hand had fear in her eyes. Something that Kelley rarely ever saw.  
“I’m right here,” Kelley said and kissed her forehead.  
Hope grabbed Kelley’s left bicep and squeezed it before letting a tear fall.  
“What is it Hope?” Kelley tried to search Hope’s eyes for a hint of what was wrong. Then it hit her.  
“Hope… Listen to me very carefully. I need you to blink once if you can feel your legs. I need you to blink twice if you can’t,” Kelley instructed and waited for Hope to reply.  
One Blink.  
Two blinks…


	7. Good News

I will be updating soon! Anyone have ideas you want to share? Let me know ❤️


End file.
